


Memories

by Riren18



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fem! Eichi, Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, WataruEichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren18/pseuds/Riren18
Summary: Ketidakpercayaan membuat seorang perempuan muda harus kehilangan sosok kekasihnya yang dulu. Kemudian terciptalah sebuah cerita di mana sang perempuan muda tersebut harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi yang mungkin lebih sulit dari yang dulu.....Penasaran? Silahkan baca saja ceritanya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements**

**Memories © Riren18**

**Main pair : Hibiki Wataru & fem! Tenshouin Eichi **

**Warning : maybe OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Eichi P.O.V**

 

Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku saat warna merah mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa ku cegah tubuhnya tertabrak kemudian terlempar jauh kemudian mendarat di atas aspal yang terguyur air hujan. Segera ku berlari menghampiri tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin dan mulai memanggil namanya.

"Wataru-kun, bertahanlah... "

Namun, tak ada respon darinya dan ku langsung berteriak minta tolong pada orang sekitar. Orang-orang segera menolong dan ambulance yang di telepon oleh supirku pun datang. Tim medis segera mengangkat tubuh Wataru ke dalam ambulance dan tentu aku ikut ke dalamnya.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya saat itu aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Seharusnya begitu tapi kenyataannya aku malah melakukan sebaliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku pun menyesali pilihanku.

Jika Wataru-kun mengalami hal buruk, aku siap bertanggung jawab serta akan menerima apa yang terjadi nanti.

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

 

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya ambulance yang membawa Wataru sampai di rumah sakit pusat kota. Tentu saja sang kekasih ikut ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit dengan ekspresi wajah yang campur aduk, sedih serta menyesal.

Sayangnya langkah sang kekasih harus terhenti di depan pintu IGD. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kemudian di susul oleh suara seseorang.....

"Eichi! "

Eichi pun menoleh dan segera dia berlari kemudian memeluk orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Keito....hiks...Wataru-kun....dia...hiks..."

Keito pun memeluk kembali sahabatnya yang sedang kacau tersebut dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Eichi. Sekarang ayo kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Hibiki. "

Perlahan tapi pasti tangisan Eichi mulai mereda dan Eichi mengikuti perkataan Keito. Eichi berharap Wataru tak apa-apa meskipun peluangnya sangat kecil atau bahkan hampir mustahil terjadi.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Setelah hampir 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang IGD dan segera Eichi serta Keito menghampiri dokter tersebut.

" _Sensei_ bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya?  "

"Apakah nona kekasih tuan Hibiki? "

"Iya. Saya kekasihnya Hibiki. Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Soal itu saya agak sedikit khawatir karena luka di kepala tuan Hibiki cukup parah. Meski tuan Hibiki sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun saya tidak tahu dia akan sadar kapan. Kemudian ada kemungkinan tuan Hibiki akan mengalami amnesia. "

Pernyataan dari dokter tersebut sukses membuat hati Eichi serasa di tusuk pedang. Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Eichi mendadak limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika Keito tak menahannya. Ya.... Eichi pingsan karena terkejut dan belum bisa menerima perkataan dokter yang menangani Wataru.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Satu minggu berlalu dan selama itu pula Eichi selalu menjenguk dan merawat Wataru dengan penuh perhatian meskipun Wataru belum juga membuka matanya. Setelah seminggu berlalu, perlahan Eichi mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada meskipun kadang masih suka menangis sambil menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat Wataru jadi seperti sekarang.

Eichi selalu menggenggam tangan Wataru yang bebas dari jarum infus dan berharap bisa melihat sepasang iris violet milik Wataru lagi.

"Wataru-kun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku....hiks....."

Tanpa Eichi sadar, kedua kelopak mata Wataru mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Wataru melihat dengan jelas. Belum lagi rasa sakit dan pusing yang mulai menyelimuti kepalanya yang masih terbebat oleh perban.

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Wataru P.O.V**

 

Pusing dan sakit, kedua rasa itu yang menyerang kepalaku yang ternyata sedang di hebat oleh perban. Warna putih mendominasi pandanganku dan bau obat mulai menyeruak di indra penciumanku.

"Wataru....."

Ku segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Seketika aku merasa terkejut karena ada seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde pucat sedang menatap khawatir kepadaku. Jika ku lihat lebih jelas dia seperti habis menangis.

Tapi, aku merasa sangat asing pada perempuan itu. Namun, mengapa dia menggenggam tanganku?. Entah kenapa aku merasa agak risih karena aku tidak kenal dengan perempuan itu.

"Maaf bisa lepaskan genggamanmu? "

Sekilas perempuan itu memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan akhirnya perempuan itu melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Kemudian tatapan perempuan itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Maaf jika aku terkesan kasar tapi aku agak risih karena tidak biasa digenggam oleh orang yang tak ku kenal. "

Setelah aku bicara seperti itu, suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ranjang dan aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal.

"Keito, kenapa kau ada di sini? "

Tatapan Keito sekilas mirip dengan tatapan perempuan itu. Entah kebetulan atau memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Aku di sini karena untuk menjaga Eichi, perempuan yang menggenggam tanganmu tadi. "

"Eh? Menjaga? Memangnya dia kenapa? "

"Soal itu ku jelaskan nanti padamu setelah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Perempuan yang menggenggam tanganmu itu adalaha sahabat masa kecilku, Tenshouin Eichi. "

Aku kembali menatap perempuan itu yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi, kesanku padanya tidak berubah. Tidak sopan karena menggenggam tangan orang lain tanpa izin. Pada akhirnya ku mencoba untuk ramah padanya karena aku menghargai Keito.

"Salam kenal Tenshouin-san. "

"Salam kenal juga. "

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu, ekspresi wajahnya makin terlihat aneh dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh perempuan itu.

Cepat atau lambat aku akan segera membongkarnya.

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

 

2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat dan Wataru sudah kembali menjalani aktivitasnya. Tapi, untuk Eichi selama 2 minggu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Kenapa? Wataru mengingat semua temannya dan hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya tapi tidak dengan Eichi.

Perlahan tapi pasti hal tersebut membuat kondisi kesehatan Eichi lebih sering drop dan Keito mulai merasa lelah dengan semua yang ada. Pada akhirnya Keito mencoba untuk membuat Wataru ingat sedikit soal Eichi.

Lalu tepat pada hari Sabtu siang, Keito berkunjung ke apartemen Wataru. Karena Wataru sedang tidak ada pekerjaan akhirnya Keito datang untuk bertamu sekaligus menjalankan apa yang telah dia buat. Yup, membuat Wataru mengingat sedikit soal Eichi.

Pada awalnya semuanya tampak berjalan dengan lancar sampai Keito menaruh sebuah jurnal berukuran sedang di hadapan Wataru.

"Mengapa kau memberikan jurnal ini padaku, Keito ?"

"Lihat dan baca setiap keterangan yang ada dalam jurnal tersebut. "

"Eh?. Keito pelit! "

"Terserah. Jika ada yang mau kau tanyakan silahkan tanya padaku. "

"Eh? Hari ini Keito sangat pelit dan sangat aneh. "

Keito tidak membalas perkataan Wataru dan pada akhirnya Wataru membuka jurnal tersebut. Halaman demi halaman di lihat oleh Wataru dan seketika ekspresi wajah Wataru berubah menjadi campur aduk.

"Keito.... "

"Ya? "

"Ini maksudnya apa? Kenapa aku dan Tenshouin-san bisa seperti dalam foto ini? "

"Tanpa ku kasih tahu, kau pasti mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini tapi ini demi Eichi. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti sekarang. "

"Eh? Tenshouin-san kenapa? "

"Kesehatannya semakin turun semenjak dirimu mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa soal dirinya. Padahal dia sangat bahagia dan selalu tersenyum saat di dekatmu tapi untuk sekarang semua itu tidak berlaku. "

"Kenapa bisa begitu? "

"Kau ini bodoh ya?. Tentu saja karena kau tidak ingat padanya padahal Eichi adalah perempuan yang paling kau cintai dan juga yang sangat mencintaimu, Hibiki. Oh tidak, aku terlalu banyak bicara. "

Keito segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sementara itu Wataru seketika terdiam. Tak lama beberapa bayangan ingatan terputar dalam otak Wataru.

_**'Besok kita ke sini lagi ya? '** _

Sebuah suara asing juga mulai memasuki ingatan Wataru dan tentu saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang menghampiri yang membuat Wataru berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGHHH! Siapa dia? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Argghhh! "

Keito pun tampak panik dan segera menghampiri Wataru.

"Hibiki, maaf karena telah memaksamu. Sudah jangan di paksakan. "

**BRUK!**

Suara benda jatuh membuat Keito menoleh ke arah belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Eichi yang terlihat kaget serta panik. Tentu saja dia begitu karena melihat Wataru yang masih menjerit kesakitan.

Tanpa ragu Eichi mendekati Wataru dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. Eichi bahkan sampai memeluk Wataru dan memberikan kata-kata yang membuat Wataru kembali tenang. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Wataru pun kembali tenang dan tertidur di pelukan Eichi.

Eichi pun segera menatap tajam ke arah Keito dan seakan meminta penjelasan pada temannya tersebut. Keito pun pasrah dan segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum Eichi akan semakin marah padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantu Wataru untuk mengingatmu. Aku tak sanggup melihat kau yang ikut menderita karena Wataru tidak ingat padamu. Aku khawatir padamu, Eichi. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kena..... "

"Cukup Keito! Sudah ku bilang padamu bukan untuk tidak memaksa Wataru ?. Aku tahu ini memang berat untukku tapi aku terima keadaan Wataru sekarang sebagai hukuman dari Kami-sama. Aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini dan aku pantas menerima semua ini. Meski begitu aku akan selalu mencintainya meski sekarang dia tak ingat padaku. "

Keito hanya bisa pasrah mendengar perkataan Eichi.

"Seperti biasa kau itu memang keras kepala tapi kau juga harus perhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit atau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana kau mau mengembalikan ingatan Wataru ?"

"Soal itu sudah ku atur sebaik mungkin, termasuk soal orang tuaku. Namun, jika aku mengalami suatu hal buruk, aku mengandalkanmu Keito. Kamu sahabat terbaikku, bukan? "

"Dasar kau ini. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Sekarang kau mau bagaimana? "

"Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku akan merawat Wataru secara lebih intens. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mengingatku. Aku sudah beli apartemen di samping apartemen Wataru jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir dan aku bisa jaga diri kok. "

"Ku pegang perkataanmu. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. "

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih karena sudah peduli padaku. "

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau mau ku bantu memapah Hibiki ke kamarnya? "

"Tidak perlu. Biar seperti ini saja sampai dia terbangun. "

"Terserah kau saja. Kadang aku tak mengerti akan kelakuanmu. Aku pamit pulang dulu. _Jaa_. "

" _Jaa ne_ ~"

Tak butuh waktu lama, sosok Keito pun menghilang dari apartemen Wataru dan kini tinggal Eichi serta Wataru yang masih terlelap di pangkuan Eichi.

Eichi menatap wajah Wataru yang terlihat sangat tenang dan dengan sangat lembut serta pelan, Eichi mengelus rambut dan pipi Wataru sambil terus menatapnya.

"Wataru-kun kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu. Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu. Aku mencintaimu, Wataru."

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Eichi menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Wataru dengan lembut namun singkat dengan langit biru sebagai saksinya.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Beberapa jam kemudian, Wataru terbangun dan seketika dia menyadari jika hari sudah menjelang malam.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna akhirnya Wataru pergi ke dapur dan langkahnya terhenti di sebelum sampai dapur karena Wataru melihat sosok Eichi yang sedang sibuk menata makanan yang mungkin dia buat sendiri.

"Tenshouin-san.... "

Eichi terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dan secara tak sengaja piring yang sedang di pegangnya terlepas dari tangannya kemudian pecah saat menghantam lantai.

Tanpa kata Eichi segera menunduk seraya mengambil pecahan piring yang berserakan. Tapi, karena kurang hati-hati, jari telunjuk Eichi tergore oleh pecahan beling dan darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Aduh... "

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eichi dan membuatnya berdiri lalu membimbingnya menuju wastafel. Tentu saja Wataru yang melakukannya.

Eichi hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Wataru membersihkan darah yang mengalir di jari telunjuknya dengan air yang mengalir. Tak butuh waktu lama, darahnya sudah hilang dan Wataru melepas genggamannya.

Entah kenapa Eichi merasa agak kecewa saat Wataru melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maaf jika suaraku mengejutkanmu tadi. Tapi, lain kali berhati-hati lah dan jangan buat jari atau yang lain terluka. Kau itu perempuan, sayang jika ada luka yang membekas di dirimu. Oh, ya, tunggu sebentar di sini ya. "

Wataru segera berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang terletak dekat pintu kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah plester luka. Tak lama dia kembali ke tempat Eichi berada.

"Tenshouin-san kemarikan jemarimu yang luka tadi. "

Eichi pun menggulurkan jari telunjuknya dan dengan sangat hati-hati Wataru memasangkan plester pada jemari Eichi. Hal tersebut membuat Eichi merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Tanpa sadar, Eichi malah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Wataru terkejut bukan main saat melihat Eichi menitihkan air mata. Lalu tiba-tiba, bayangan ingatan masa lalu Wataru kembali....

'Kamu jahat! Tega sekali diam-diam kamu malah bertemu dengan perempuan yang dulu kamu sukai dan bahkan berpelukan dengannya! '

_**'Tidak! Kau salah paham dan ini semua ini tidak seperti yang kamu duga. Dengarkan penjelasanku, ku mohon.... '** _

Wataru pun segera berlutut sambil meremas rambutnya. Rintihan kesakitan mulai terdengar lagi dari Wataru.

"Ugh.....apa itu.... Sakit..... "

Eichi segera menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Wataru.

"Kamu tak apa-apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? "

Wataru pun menoleh ke arah Eichi dan dia pun menjawab....

"Kepalaku sakit lagi dan sepertinya aku mulai ingat akan masa laluku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tahu siapa yang ada dalam ingatanku. Dia mengatakan aku jahat dan mengkhianati dia. Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya Tenshouin-san? "

Eichi tertegun mendengar perkataan Wataru dan Eichi mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wataru, tentu saja dengan kebohongan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat dulu. Pelan-pelan saja dan ku yakin suatu saat kamu akan tahu siapa dia. Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu. Sebelum itu aku akan membereskan pecahan belingnya. "

"Kau benar. Pakai sapu dan penadahnya saja agar tanganmu tak terluka lagi. "

"Baiklah. "

 

.

.

.

.

 

Wataru dan Eichi kini sedang menikmati malam buatan Eichi. Wataru makan dengan sangat lahap dan tentu membuat Eichi merasa senang. Menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Eichi, Wataru pun langsung menegur Eichi.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku, Tenshouin-san? "

Eichi seketika gelagapan dan tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Eichi memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya tapi ternyata Wataru tidak pantan menyerah dan tanpa aba-aba Wataru menarik pelan dagu Eichi yang membuat Eichi kembali menatap Wataru.

"Tenshouin-san, aku tanya sekali lagi. Adakah sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku?"

"Ti...tidak ada. "

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum? "

"I....itu....."

"Itu apa? "

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap. Sudah lama sekali aku tak meli----ah lupakan perkataanku. "

Eichi segera menghentikan perkataannya tapi sayang semuanya sudah terdengar oleh Wataru dan raut wajah Wataru mulai berubah.

"Sudah lama? Apa maksudnya? "

"Aku sudah bilang, lupakan saja perkataanku. "

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Selesaikan perkataanmu dan jelaskan padaku. Sekarang! "

Ketika nada bicara Wataru mulai naik seketika Eichi menatap takut pada Wataru dan dia pun segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. Sementara itu Wataru merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa Eichi untuk berbicara. Akhirnya Wataru memilih untuk menyusul Eichi ke ruang tamu apartemennya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Wataru melihat Eichi duduk di sofa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dua kakinya yang sedang di tekuk. Wataru tentu saja kaget dan semakin kaget saat samar-samar dia mendengar tangisan lirih dari Eichi.

"Hiks......Wataru....maafkan aku. Hiks.....Wataru.....maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. "

Wataru segera menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Eichi. Dengan hati-hati Wataru menepuk bahu Eichi.

"Tenshouin-san, maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu tadi. Maafkan aku. "

Tak ada reaksi dari Eichi dan sama seperti tadi, Eichi masih mengucap kata maaf dan nama Wataru. Pada akhirnya Wataru memilih untuk memeluk Eichi demi menenangkannya.

Ternyata usahanya berhasil dan Eichi mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa Wataru merasa sangat similiar terhadap wangi parfum yang Eichi pakai.

Pelukan tersebut berlangsung lama dan berakhir dengan Eichi yang tertidur dalam pelukan Wataru. Wataru hanya bisa maklum sambil tersenyum. Dengan perlahan Wataru membawa tubuh Eichi ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Setelah itu Wataru pergi ke ruang tamu lagi untuk tidur-tiduran di sofa. Namun, secara tak sengaja Wataru melihat smartphone Eichi yang masih mode terbuka dan di situ terpampang wallpaper foto Eichi dan dirinya.

"Lho? Wallpapernya..... "

Karena penasaran akhirnya Wataru mencoba membuka galeri hp Eichi. Setelah mencari, perhatian Wataru terhenti pada folder yang di beri nama "Us". Segera Wataru membuka folder tersebut dan banyak sekali foto dan ada juga beberapa video yang isinya hanyalah Eichi dan dirinya.

Kini pikiran dan perasaan Wataru mendadak runyam melihat kumpulan foto tersebut, belum lagi tanggal foto paling lama di situ sekitar 1 tahun lalu.

Lalu Wataru mencoba menyetel 1 video yang di mana berlatarbelakang pantai saat sore hari. Dalam video tersebut di awali Eichi yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di atas pasir.

_"Eichi jangan lari-lari an begitu. Kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak bagus, sayang. "_

Sayangnya yang di peringatkan tak mengindahkan perkataan Wataru dalam video tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu Eichi berhenti berlari dan mulai terbatuk hingga akhirnya terduduk di atas pasir putih. Mendadak kamera segera menggelap namun masih tetap merekam.

_"Sudah ku bilang tadi kan?. Kamu suka tidak mau mendengarkanku dan lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi."_

_"Maaf....uhuk...maafkan aku, Wataru. Uhuk....uhuk...  "_

_"Iya, ku maafkan. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke villa ya. Kamu perlu istirahat. Besok kita main lagi ya, my queen. "_

_"Yeay. Aku mencintaimu, Wataru."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eichi. Ah, iya, sepertinya aku lupa mematikan mode videonya. "_

Tak lama suara pun hilang dan detik video pun berhenti. Rekaman kurang dari 3 menit tersebut sukses membuat Wataru terguncang.

"Jadi yang dibilang sama Keito tadi siang itu benar tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya. Aku merasa sangat asing akan sosok Tenshouin-san. Tapi, aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Kami-sama, ku mohon kembalikan ingatanku segera. Aku tak mau melihat Tenshouin-san bersedih lagi. Izinkan aku juga untuk membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum. Ku mohon pada-Mu."

Wataru pun mengakhiri doanya kemudian beranjak untuk tidur. Pada akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan perasaan yang campur aduk untuk Wataru dan juga Eichi.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Jam berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan dan hari pun sudah berganti. Sang matahari mulai menebarkan sinar hangatnya dan tak lupa nyanyian para burung sebagai pemanis pagi indah itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang iris biru muda mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak yang perlahan sedang terbuka. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap akhirnya Eichi pun langsung tersadar jika dia tidak berada di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Segera Eichi turun dari ranjang tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Baru beberapa langkah, Indra penciumannya langsung di sambut wangi makanan yang lezat.

Tanpa ragu Eichi segera berjalan menuju dapur dan ternyata yang sedang memasak adalah Wataru. Meski rambut panjangnya kini sedang di kuncir, pesona seorang Hibiki Wataru tetap membuat  seorang Tenshouin Eichi tergila padanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Wataru pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia pun tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Eichi. Sebuah senyum pun hadir di wajah Wataru dan.....

"Selamat pagi, _my queen_. Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam? "

tak lupa menyapa Eichi dengan ramah dan sedikit dengan kejutan.

Raut wajah Eichi berubah jadi terkejut dan segera menghampiri Wataru.

"Wataru.....kamu..... "

"Aku belum ingat soal hubungan kita di masa lalu tapi aku bolehkan minta bantuanmu untuk membuatku ingatanku kembali?. Ku mohon padamu, Ten....ah tidak, Eichi."

Eichi tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Wataru dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia setuju untuk membantu Wataru. Wataru pun membalas pelukan Eichi dan bahkan memberikan sebuah elusan lembut di kepala Eichi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Eichi tersadar akan sesuatu dan dia pun segera bertanya pada Wataru.

"Kamu tahu dari mana soal hubungan kita dulu? Keito atau jangan-jangan..... "

"Keduanya. Untuk yang satunya lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah lancang membukanya tanpa izin darimu. Tapi, berkat dari situ aku tahu soal hubungan kita. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu merasa bersedih selama ini. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, lebih dari sebelumnya. "

Usai Wataru berkata demikian, Eichi pun langsung menangis terharu dan sontak membuat Wataru panik. Tapi, tak lama suara tawa terdengar dari dalam apartemen Wataru.

Perjalan menuju masa lalu pun di mulai tapi apakah Wataru sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit jika ingatannya telah kembali?

Mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya~

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tbc

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eichi P.O.V**

 

Akhir pekan telah tiba dan hari ini aku merasa sangat semangat karena Wataru akan mengajakku berkencan. Katanya sih begitu. Tentu saja ku iyakan tanpa pikir panjang karena sudah lama sekali kami berdua tidak berkencan.

Aku sudah mandi, berganti pakaian, serta berdandan secantik mungkin agar Wataru merasa senang. Untuk hari ini aku memilih sebuah setelan _one piece_ berwarna putih tulang dengan aksen bagian bawah yang agak menggembang. Lalu ku padu dengan cardigan lengan pendek berwarna _baby blue_.

Rambutku ku gerai dan hanya di hiasi oleh sepasang jepitan kecil bermodel pita. Tak lupa sepasang _heels_ berwarna putih serta tas kecil yang masih terletak di atas ranjang. _Make up_ membuatku tampil sempurna untuk hari ini.

**Ting!**

Segera ku mengecek hpku dan ternyata benar, ada chat dari Wataru.

**[Kau sudah siap-siap?. 5 menit lagi sudah siap ya.]**

Segera ku balas chat dari Wataru tersebut.

**[Aku sudah rapih. Kamu sendiri sudah siap?]**

Hanya dalam waktu 10 detik, balasan punku dapatkan.

**[Sudah. Tinggal pakai sepatu lalu jalan. Fufu, aku tak sabar ingin melihat penampilanmu hari ini, _my queen_.]**

Saat chat Wataru sampai padaku, seketika aku merasa wajahku memanas. Seketika aku bingung mau balas apa. Segera saja aku mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari apartemenku.

Saat aku selesai mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memegang bahuku, refleks aku kaget dan tidak sengaja menepis tangannya.

"Kyaa! "

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Eichi? "

Aku terkejut dan segera menyadari yang memegang bahuku tadi itu Wataru. Rasa malu pun segera menghampiriku dan aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Oya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam? "

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa. "

"Benarkah? "

"Iya! "

Untuk kedua kalinya Wataru pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membuatku terpaksa menatapnya. Kedua iris violetnya membuatku makin merasa salah tingkah dan aku merasa akan semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya apabila memandangnya lebih lama.

"Namun, aku melihat matamu berkata lain, sayang. Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan? "

"Tidak. "

"Baiklah. Maaf jika perlakuanku membuatmu tak nyaman. "

"Tak apa-apa dan tak perlu minta maaf karena kamu tak salah, Wataru. "

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

Wataru pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan aku pun menerima uluran tangannya. Aku dan Wataru pun berangkat menuju tempat kencan kami yang di mana tempatnya hanya di ketahui oleh Wataru.

Ku harap semoga hari ini menyenangkan dan semoga Wataru mulai ingat kembali soal aku dan dirinya yang dulu.....ya semoga saja....

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Wataru P.O.V**

 

Setelah hampir 2 jam berkendara hingga Eichi ketiduran karena lamanya di perjalanan serta sempat terjebak macet. Kini kami berdua sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah memparkirkan mobil Eichi dengan benar, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membangunkan sang Putri tidur yang masih tidur dengan tenangnya.

Jika dilihat baik-baik ternyata Eichi sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung, serta bibirnya yang entah kenapa membuatku ingin menciumnya.

Ah maaf jika terkesan mesum bahasaku tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi, di sisi lain aku masih belum percaya dengan status hubunganku dengan Eichi. Namun, bukti yang di tunjukkan oleh Keito terlihat sangat nyata dan apa adanya.

Aku pun mengambil nafas sejenak lalu dengan lembut ku coba untuk membangunkan Eichi dengan memanggil namanya sambil sedikit menepuk bahunya.

"Eichi, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. "

Tidak ada reaksi dan ku coba sekali lagi untuk membangunkannya tapi reaksinya sama seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide tapi aku takut ini akan membuatnya marah dan aku juga malu untuk melakukannya. Namun, kalau tak ku lakukan yang ada kencan kami tak ada artinya.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang akhirnya ku coba untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja melakukan ini tak baik untuk jantungku. Setelah siap, aku pun mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Eichi yang masih tertidur. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak antara wajah kami hampir tidak ada dan saat bibirku dan bibirnya hampir bertemu tiba-tiba....

"Kyaaa! "

Eichi berteriak dan terbangun serta tidak sengaja mendorong tubuhku yang otomatis membuat wajahku menjauh dari wajahnya. Ekspresi terkejut mendominasi wajah Eichi sekarang dan dia pun menatap ketakutan ke arahku.

Ku mencoba untuk tenang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi serta bertanya padanya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengejutkan, _my queen_. Aku tadi hanya ingin mencoba membangunkanmu setelah cara biasa tak mempan untuk membuatmu bangun. Apakah kau berteriak karena diriku? "

Eichi terdiam sebentar dan perlahan rasa takut serta terkejut mulai memudar dari wajah dan tatapannya. Eichi pun menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaanku.

"Lalu kenapa? Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku? "

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk saja. Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu tapi..... "

"Ya? "

"Kamu tadi mau apa? Kenapa wajahmu sangat dekat sekali? "

"Itu..... "

Mendadak aku kehilangan kata untuk berbicara. Rasa malu pun mulai menyelimutiku dan aku takut jika Eichi marah jika aku jujur tapi jika tak ku beritahu dia akan marah juga.

"Apa, Wataru? "

"Hanya ingin melakukan apa yang di lakukan pangeran pada sang Putri di dalam drama _snow white_ atau _sleeping beauty_. Maaf jika aku lancang tapi sebelumnya ku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dengan cara biasa."

Eichi pun terlihat bingung ingin membalas apa dari perkataanku tadi. Aku menunduk dan bersiap jika Eichi mau menampar atau memukulku. Aku tahu aku yang salah dan bisa-bisanya aku berani hampir melakukan hal tak baik pada Eichi.

Bukannya pukulan atau tamparan, Eichi malah menyandarkan dahinya di bahuku.

"Kamu memang tak pernah berubah dan selalu mengejutkanku dengan apa adanya dirimu, Wataru. Inilah alasan mengapa aku memilihmu jadi kekasihku. Ah....maaf aku terbawa suasana. "

Eichi kembali menjauhkan dirinya dan entah kenapa membuatku sedikit kecewa. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum agar Eichi tidak merasa khawatir.

"Sebelum kita keluar, kamu harus ku tutup dulu matanya. Tak apa kan? "

"Eh? Kenapa harus di tutup ?"

"Tentu saja biar jadi kejutan untukmu, _my queen_ ~"

"Baiklah. "

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. "

Eichi pun menutup matanya dan segera ku mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih dan melingkarkan untuk menutup mata Eichi. Setelah selesai aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar untuk mengeluarkan Eichi dari mobil.

Dengan hati-hati ku bimbing Eichi keluar dari mobil. Entah reaksi apa yang akan dia berikan saatku ajak ke tempat yang biasanya hanya di kunjugi olehku. Tapi aku berharap dia suka tempatnya.

"Wataru, kamu akan membimbingku berjalan kan? "

"Fufufu, tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan sesuatu. "

"Eh? Maksudnya? "

"Rasakan dan tebak apa yang ku lakukan. "

Karena jalanan menuju ke sana agak kurang bagus akhirnya aku memilih untuk menggendong Eichi hingga sampai ke sana.

"Kyaa! "

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu. Kau percaya padaku kan? "

"A...aku percaya tapi apa tak apa kamu menggendongku begini? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya tenang saja ya. Secepat kilat kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Berpeganganlah yang erat, nona manis. "

Eichi pun mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan segera ku berjalan cepat menuju tempat tujuan.

Ku harap kencan hari ini akan membawa ingatanku di masa lalu. Ya.... Semoga saja....

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

 

Hanya perlu waktu 5 menit dan kini Eichi serta Wataru sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati mendudukan Eichi di atas sebuah tikar berbahan kain.

Setelah itu Wataru pun kembali bicara pada sang kekasih.

"Aku akan membuka penutup matanya dan apa kau sudah siap untuk kejutannya? "

"Tentu saja aku siap! "

"Fufufu hari ini nona manisku tampak semangat sekali. Sungguh hari yang AMAZING sekali. "

Dengan perlahan Wataru membuka ikatannya dan tak lama Eichi pun melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengagumkan. Langit biru serta padang rumput berhiaskan bunga kecil terhampar begitu luas. Angin juga bersemilir dengan lembut dan udaranya cukup sejuk.

"Apakah kau suka dengan tempatnya? "

Eichi segera menoleh ke arah si penanya dan dia pun tersenyum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Wataru.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Tak ku sangka kamu mengetahui tempat sebagus ini. Meskipun ini agak berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. "

"Eh? Berbeda? Memangnya aku mengajakmu ke mana jika berkencan?"

"Untuk ke mananya sih, kamu itu sukanya random dan kadang kamu memintaku untuk menentukan pergi ke mana. Kadang-kadang kamu mengajakku naik balon udara sambil melihat pemandangan kota walau kadang aku suka khawatir sih. "

"Begitu ya. Tak ku sangka aku melakukan hal itu dan maaf jika aku mengajakmu ke tempat yang aneh. Betapa bodohnya diriku dulu. "

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku menikmatinya karena aku senang menikmati waktu bersamamu serta bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi. "

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu? "

"Tentu saja yakin. Sebentar, sejak kapan perlengkapan piknik ada di sini? Kapan kamu menyiapkannya? "

"Fufufu soal itu rahasia, sayangku. Makanan dan minumannya ku buat sendiri yang pastinya enak dan higienis. Tapi, maaf aku lupa membuat tehnya. "

"Tak apa. Tehnya kan bisa lain kali, Wataru. Terima kasih sudah menyediakan ini semua. "

"Sama-sama. Kau mau makan apa? _Sandwich_ ? _Cookies_ ? _Pasta_? Atau yang lainnya? "

"Yang lainnya? Apa itu? "

"Menurutmu apa? "

"Wataru tidak baik menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. "

"Fufufu maafkan aku, sayang. Lainnya sih hanya seperti _chips_ kemasan. Aku yakin kau ta----"

"Aku mau coba! Aku mau coba chips kemasan! "

"Amazing! Tak ku sangka seorang Tenshouin Eichi penasaran dengan _chips_ kemasan. Kau mau rasa apa, _my queen?. BBQ, teriyaki, original, seaweed, cheese,_ atau _salted egg_?  "

Eichi tampak berpikir sebentar dan pada akhirnya dia memilih rasa yang akan dia makan.

"Aku mau rasa _cheese_ saja. "

"Baiklah. Sisanya ku simpan dulu ya. "

"Ok. "

Wataru mengeluarkan 1 bungkusan _chips_ berukuran agak besar, membuka bungkusannya, lalu dia menyodorkan ke arah Eichi.

"Silahkan di nikmati~"

"Terima kasih, Wataru. Kamu selalu menawarkan hal baru padaku dan itu tidak berubah sejak dulu. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu, dekat, dan menjadikanmu milikku. Hidupku terasa lebih berarti sejak kamu hadir di hidupku. Terima kasih Wataru sudah terlahir di dunia ini. "

Mendengar ucapan Eichi membuat hati Wataru tersentuh dan tak sabar ingin segera mengingat kembali akan masa lalunya, terutama masa lalu saat bersama Eichi.

Wataru pun mendekati Eichi kemudian memeluknya sambil mengelus rambut Eichi.

"Terima kasih juga untukmu Eichi. Kesetiaanmu serta kesabaranmu sangat ku hargai. Aku merasa bahagia dan sempurna saat kau bersamaku. Maaf jika sekarang aku tak bisa ingat apa-apa soal kita. Tapi, aku janji akan segera mengingatnya dan tunggulah kejutan terbesar di hidupmu dariku. "

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa? "

"Rahasia~"

"Wataru pelit! "

"Fufufu. Sekarang ayo makan dulu chips nya. Perlu aku suapi? "

"Ti....tidak! Aku bisa makan sendiri. "

"Baiklah. "

Keduanya pun akhirnya menikmati waktu piknik mereka berdua dan tentu saja mereka mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka dengan melakukan foto bersama.

Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Ya....mungkin saja begitu.

 

.

.

.

.

 

3 jam berlalu dan kini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat berikutnya yaitu ke mall yang ada di pusat kota. Sebenarnya Eichi ingin langsung pulang tapi Wataru berkata ingin ke sana karena ingin beli sesuatu dan pada akhirnya Eichi ikut saja.

Sesampainya disana, Wataru segera mengajak Eichi ke lantai 3 dan ternyata Wataru mengajaknya ke sebuah toko aksesoris. Eichi pun bingung tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti kemana Wataru mengajaknya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan etalase yang berisikan jajaran cincin yang berhiaskan berlian.

"Kau suka yang mana Eichi? "

"Eh? Maksudnya? "

"Aku tanya kau suka cincin yang mana?"

Eichi pun melihat-lihat dan akhirnya tatapan Eichi terhenti pada sebuah cincin dengan berlian berbentuk kotak kecil dengan empat berlian bulat di keempat sudut berlian kotak.

"Aku menyukai yang itu, Wataru."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya. "

Wataru pun berbicara pada pelayan toko dan tak lama cincin yang Eichi mau pun sudah berada di tangan Wataru.

"Eichi kemarikan jemari manis kirimu. "

"Eh?"

Meski agak bingung Eichi pun menjulurkan jemarinya ke arah Wataru. Sesaat sebelum cincin tersemat di jemarinya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang di lakukan Wataru.

"Tenshouin-san!, Hibiki-san! "

Merasa namanya di panggil, keduanya menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggil mereka itu Isara Mao. Isara Mao sendiri dulu tetangga Eichi saat masih di Setagaya sekaligus penerima beasiswa dari perusahaan keluarga Eichi. Eichi dulu pernah sempat suka dengannya namun tak berbalas.

Saat hendak membalas sapaan Mao, nama kecil pemuda itu tiba-tiba Eichi langsung terdiam serta menatap tak suka pada seseorang yang berada di belakang Mao. Seseorang itu sebenarnya sangat baik tapi karena Wataru pernah suka dengan seseorang itu bahkan sampai sekarang masih sangat akrab dengannya, walau hanya sebagai teman dan Eichi tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

Sementara itu di sisi Wataru, melihat kehadiran Mao dan seseorang lainnya membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semakin riang.

Wataru pun tidak jadi memasukkan cincin tersebut dan memilih untuk menyapa keduanya.

"Lama tak jumpa Isara-kun, Sachiko. "

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Hibiki-san. "

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Hibiki-kun. "

Wataru bahkan memberikan pelukan bagi keduanya dan seketika _mood_ berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Perempuan bernama Sachiko itu segera memeluk lengan Mao saat merasa di tatap tajam oleh Eichi.

Mao yang mengerti reaksi Miya dan juga melihat ekspresi Eichi segera mempercepat pertemuan mereka dengan Wataru dan Eichi sebelum hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

"Maaf Hibiki-san, aku dan Sachiko harus cepat-cepat ke suatu tempat. Maaf ya jika kehadiran kami berdua mengganggu waktu kencan kalian. "

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Kamu juga kan sayang? "

Wataru menoleh ke arah Eichi tapi Eichi hanya diam dan menatap ke arah lain. Seketika Wataru merasa aneh akan perubahan sikap Eichi yang sangat drastis. Pada akhirnya Wataru kembali pada Mao dan Sachiko lagi.

"Maaf atas sikap Eichi yang kurang ramah. Ku rasa dia agak sedikit lelah jadinya seperti itu. Kalian tak marah kan? "

"Kami tidak marah kok. Tapi, syukurlah Hibiki-san sudah kembali sehat lagi setelah insiden itu. "

Segera Eichi menatap tajam ke arah Mao sebagai memberi tanda untuk tidak berbicara lebih banyak. Eichi tak ingin membuat Wataru ingat hal yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan mimpi buruk bagi Eichi.

Tapi, sayangnya Wataru adalah tipikal orang yang mudah sekali penasaran akan info yang dia dapatkan. Wataru mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih dalam soal insiden yang di ucapkan Mao beberapa saat lalu.

"Bisa kau beritahu insiden apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan amnesia yang ku alami saat ini? "

"Soal itu....maaf aku tidak tahu, Hibiki-san. "

Mendapat jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Mao, Wataru pun mencoba bertanya pada Sachiko dan karena refleks serta penasaran Wataru pun sampai memegang kedua bahu Sachiko serta menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Sachiko beritahu aku, insiden apa yang di maksud oleh Isara-kun. Ku mohon beritahu aku ! "

Rasa cemburu mulai menguasai Eichi dan segera saja Eichi memisahkan Wataru dan Sachiko dengan mendorong Sachiko ke belakang hingga terjatuh dan untungnya Mao segera menolongnya lalu membawa Sachiko pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Melihat perlakuan Eichi kasar pada Sachiko tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Wataru tak suka.

Wataru segera menggenggam pergelangan Eichi erat dan menatap tajam ke arah Eichi. Kemudian Wataru bicara dengan nada marah yang tertahan.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu pada Sachiko, Eichi! "

Eichi pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir mau menangis. Karena baru kali ini Wataru memarahi serta membentaknya. Eichi pun mencoba membalas perkataan Wataru sambil menahan isak tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah gelap mata. Maaf juga jika aku cemburu untuk hal yang tidak jelas. Maaf juga karena masih bersikap seperti anak kecil. Silahkan saja jika kamu mau marah atau memutuskan hubungan denganku. Aku tahu aku memang bukan perempuan yang pantas untukmu. Ku mohon lepaskan tanganku, Hibiki. "

Wataru pun melepaskan genggamannya dan segera Eichi mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar toko sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Wataru sadar jika dia sudah menyakiti perasaan Eichi. Seketika rasa sakit kepala mulai menyerang kepalanya lagi dan memori masa lalu kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

_**"Aku tahu kamu dan dia hanya teman tapi kadang perlakuanmu padanya membuatku merasa kesal. Tidak bisa kah kamu sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya? Tidak bisa kah kamu sedikit menghargai perasaanku?. Aku sadar aku memang serakah akan dirimu tapi itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Wataru. Tapi, jika kamu begini terus lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita saja. Aku lelah, Wataru. "** _

"Eichi? Apakah itu kamu? Kenapa? Ugh..... "

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Wataru mulai memburam dan semakin menggelap hingga akhirnya Wataru pun pingsan karena sakit kepala yang hebat di kepalanya.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Setelah 4 jam berlalu, Wataru pun tersadar dan kini dia berada di sebuah kamar. Tapi, Wataru merasa sangat familiar dengan kamar tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hibiki-kun? "

Wataru menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika dia terkejut melihat sosok yang bertanya padanya.

"Rei.....apakah itu kau? "

"Apa kau lupa padaku juga? "

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa tapi kau tampak berbeda. "

"Kukuku tentu saja sudah terlihat berbeda karena usia kita semakin menua. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak begitu. Hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa di sini? "

"Ritsu beserta asisten pribadinya yang membawamu ke sini. Kebetulan sekali kau pingsan di toko perhiasan yang di kelola oleh Ritsu. "

"Eh? Jadi itu toko milik keluargamu? "

"Bisa dibilang begitu. "

"Keluarga Sakuma ternyata sungguh AMAZING ya. "

"Tidak terlalu jika di bandingkan dengan keluarga pacarmu itu. "

"Eichi..... Ugh.... "

Seketika Wataru mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Segera Wataru bangun dan hendak keluar turun dari tempat tidur. Untungnya Rei segera mencegahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hibiki-kun? "

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eichi. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena sudah membentaknya. Rei ku mohon biarkan aku pergi. "

"Tapi.... "

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sebuah suara ikut berbicara yang di ikuti 2 sosok lainnya.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, Hibiki? "

Kedua mata Wataru membelalak saat melihat 3 sosok yang sangat di kenalnya dan tentu saja Wataru sangat rindu pada mereka. Tapi, di lain sisi Wataru cemas memikirkan soal Eichi. Wataru takut Eichi membencinya. Wataru tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Tapi aku perlu bicara dengan Eichi, Shu. "

"Perempuan itu lagi. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja merepotkanmu. Memang ada apa sehingga kau harus menemuinya? "

"Ada masalah dan aku sedikit meninggikan nada bicaraku padanya tanpa sadar. "

"Wah wah Wataru-niisan akhirnya bisa bersikap keras pada perempuan menyebalkan itu. "

"Natsume, jaga bicaramu di depan Wataru. Jadilah Natsume yang manis seperti biasanya, puka ~"

"Baiklah, Kanata-niisan. Wataru-niisan maafkan perkataanku tadi. "

"Tak apa-apa, Natsume-kun. "

"Wataru, besok saja menemui Tenshouinnya. Aku yakin dia masih perlu ketenangan dan berpikir jernih~. Kau juga harus tenangkan diri serta jernihkan pikiranmu sebelum bertemu dengannya~. Jangan sampai semuanya jadi tambah rumit karena pikiran dan hatimu tidak dalam kondisi baik, puka ~. "

"Kau benar. Terima kasih atas masukkannya, Kanata. "

"Sama-sama~."

Wataru akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di tepi kasur sambil sedikit memijat kepalanya. Tapi, Wataru mendengarkan perkataan Kanata. Wataru perlu menenangkan hati dan menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum bicara dengan Eichi.

"Kalian tahu sejauh mana hubunganku dengan Eichi? Bisa kalian ceritakan sedikit padaku?"

Keempat temannya saling tatap dan terlihat agak ragu serta malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wataru tapi pada akhirnya Rei mengawali untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Soal kau dan Eichi, aku sudah tahu sejak lama dan bahkan mungkin sebelum kalian berdua resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya kita berlima, termasuk dirimu bertemu dengannya dan menjadi rival di zaman kuliah dulu. Kekasihmu itu ku akui cukup hebat sebagai perempuan, terutama dalam kecerdasan karena kita semua selalu berada di bawahnya untuk peringkat terbaik. "

Tak lama Shu pun menyambung perkataan Rei dan menceritakan apa yang dia ingat soal Wataru dan Eichi selama ini.

"Benar apa kata Rei, meski aku benci untuk mengakuinya. Perempuan itu memang cerdas tapi kadang sifat liciknya membuatku tak suka. Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba kalian dekat dan tak lama menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju kau dengan perempuan itu tapi aku tak bisa menghalangimu untuk bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Semoga saja perempuan itu tidak seperti dulu. "

"Aku sependapat dengan Shu-niisan. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar kabar jika perempuan itu yang te----"

"Natsume-kun cukup bicaranya! Lebih dari itu aku akan marah padamu. "

"Maafkan aku, Rei-niisan. "

Wataru semakin di buat pusing serta penasaran dan entah kenapa Wataru merasa mereka semua menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang penting yang menjadi kunci mengapa dia mengalami amnesia.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Natsume-kun untuk diam, Rei? Kenapa? "

Rei memilih diam dan menatap ke arah lain. Tak menyerah Wataru pun bertanya pada yang lain dan dia mencoba bertanya pada Shu.

"Shu, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Natsume-kun? "

Respon Shu sama seperti Rei dan membuat Wataru mulai merasa kesal. Tapi, Wataru tak menyerah dan dia pun menatap Kanata dan mulai bertanya.

"Kanata, apa kau akan ikut diam juga seperti Rei dan Shu?. Ku mohon beritahu aku. "

Kanata menatap Shu dan Rei, melalui tatapan Kanata mencoba bernegosiasi. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kanata menjawab pertanyaan Wataru.

"Untuk detailnya aku tidak tahu karena waktu itu aku sedang berada di luar kota. Tapi, yang jelas kau mengalami insiden yang mengerikan. Itu saja yang ku tahu. Maaf hanya itu saja, Wataru. "

"Insiden? Apakah aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan?. Rei, Shu, kalian pasti tahu kan. Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya. Ku mohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Jika kalian berdua sahabatku, seharusnya kalian memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. "

Mendengar perkataan Wataru membuat Rei dan Shu saling tatap. Akhirnya mereka tampak sepakat untuk memberitahu Wataru apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sebenarnya.... "

 

.

.

.

.

 

_To Be Continue_

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wataru P.O.V**

Kini aku sedang menatap Rei yang masih melanjutkan perkataannya dan entah kenapa membuatku agak kesal. Tapi, aku harus sabar jika ingin tahu insiden yang menimpa diriku dari mereka.

"Sebenarnya kejadian ini tak ku ceritakanmu karena aku sudah berjanji pada Hasumi-kun dan juga pacarmu itu. Kami menyembunyikan ini karena demi kebaikanmu. Kami tidak ingin membuatmu mengingat hari itu, hari di mana hidupmu berubah. Tepat pada hari itu kau mengalami insiden yang mengerikan. Kau tertabrak mobil kemudian terlempar lalu menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras. "

Mendengar penuturan Rei membuatku bergeridik ngeri dan ku tak percaya aku mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu. Tapi, aku cukup beruntung karena bisa bernafas hingga detik ini. Setidaknya tidak mengalami luka fisik yang serius.

"Begitu ya. Mengerikan juga hal yang ku alami. Tapi, kenapa aku sampai mengalami hal tersebut? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? "

Sekali lagi keempat sahabatku kompak menutup rapat mulut mereka dan mulai saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kalian kenapa diam? Apakah terjadi sesuatu sebelumku mengalami tabrakan? "

"Soal itu Wataru-niisan habis ber----"

Shu dengan cepat menutup mulut Natsume dan segera ku berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Shu.

"Shu, bisa lepaskan Natsume-kun?. Aku ingin tahu kelanjutan dari bicaranya tadi. "

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. "

"Kenapa? "

"Kau akan kaget dan mungkin tak menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya Shu. Ku mohon lepaskan Natsume-kun. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan aku tak mau kita bertengkar. Ku mohon kejujuranmu, Shu. "

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Shu pun melepaskan Natsume. Natsume sendiri sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk berbicara lagi.

"Penyebab Wataru-niisan jadi seperti ini berawal perempuan itu yang sepertinya salah paham saat melihat Wataru-niisan berpelukan dengan Sachiko-san. Dari informasi yang ku dapat, sebenarnya sudah hampir 1 bulanan Sachiko-san meminta pendapatmu soal hubungannya dengan Isara. Tepat pada hari itu, mungkin karena merasa sangat senang atas saranmu yang ternyata berhasil membuat dirinya dan Isara menjadi resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sachiko-san refleks memelukmu. "

Natsume mengambil nafas sejenak dan tak lama dia bercerita lagi padaku.

"Lalu secara tak terduga kekasih  nii-san datang karena kalian berdua sudah janjian untuk pergi makan bersama kemudian dia salah paham. Dia mengatakan hal yang cukup buruk serta negatif padamu kemudian dia lari dan nii-san mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kalian berdua terus berlari tanpa melihat keadaan sekeliling dan pada akhirnya insiden itu terjadi tepat di sebuah jalan. Kekasih nii-san sukses melewati jalan tersebut tapi sayangnya nii-san tidak. Sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan agak tinggi datang dari arah kanan kemudian menabrak tubuhmu hingga terpental kemudian mendarat dengan keras di atas jalanan aspal. Tentu saja kekasih nii-san langsung meminta bantuan pada orang sekitar. Maaf jika terlalu panjang ceritaku tapi itulah yang terjadi."

Aku mencerna kata tiap kata yang di ucapkan Natsume lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ingatan yang sama persis dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Natsume.

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

[Flash back]

_**"Hibiki-san, terima kasih atas saranmu selama ini dan berkat dirimu kini aku dan Mao-kun sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. "** _

_**"Fufufu syukurlah dan aku hanya membantu sekedarnya saja. Selamat untukmu dan Isara ya. Semoga jadi pasangan yang AMAZING! "** _

_**"Seperti biasa Hibiki-san selalu ceria ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. "** _

Tanpa terduga Sachiko pun memeluk Wataru karena bagi Sachiko sosok Wataru bagaikan seorang kakak laki-laki untuknya. Wataru pun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan perempuan yang dahulu pernah dia sukai.

_**"Wataru-kun!! "** _

_**"Eichi?! "** _

_**"Tak ku sangka kamu tega melakukan ini padaku dan tega sekali kamu mengkhianatiku. Padahal dulu kamu bilang padaku jika kamu sudah melupakannya. Tapi, semua itu hanya omong kosong saja. "** _

Wataru segera melepas pelukannya pada Sachiko dan berjalan mendekati Eichi yang sudah tersulut emosi dan juga rasa cemburu. Sementara itu Sachiko merasa bersalah sekaligus panik serta takut apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya.

Saat Wataru mendekatinya Eichi semakin menjaga jarak dan seperti tidak ingin di sentuh oleh Wataru. Melihat reaksi Eichi seperti itu membuat dada Wataru terasa sesak karena untuk pertama kalinya, Eichi melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

_**"Eichi apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau duga. Aku juga tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu, Eichi. "** _

_**"Lalu kenapa kamu memeluk dia? Kenapa? "** _

_**"Karena dia merasa senang atas keberhasilannya. Hanya itu saja dan tidak lebih. Kau tidak percaya padaku?. Seperti yang kau tahu juga, aku dan Sachiko hanya teman saja."** _

_**"Aku tahu kamu dan dia hanya teman tapi kadang perlakuanmu padanya membuatku merasa kesal serta tak memikirkan perasaanku. Tidak bisa kah kamu sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya? Tidak bisa kah kamu sedikit menghargai perasaanku?. Aku sadar aku memang serakah akan dirimu tapi itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Wataru-kun. Tapi, jika kamu begini terus lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita saja. Aku lelah, Wataru. "** _

_**"Jangan mengambil keputusan bodoh Eichi! Pikirkan kembali dan ayo kita bicara baik-baik. Ku mohon padamu. "** _

_**"Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, Wataru. "** _

Eichi pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Wataru dan segera Wataru mengejarnya. Kejar-mengejar itu terjadi terus dan saat mencapai sebuah jalan dari kanan sebuah mobil segera menghantam keras tubuh Wataru dan membuatnya sedikit terlempar kemudian Wataru mendarat di aspal dengan posisi kepala dahulu yang menghantam aspal.

Eichi segera menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak dan menatap tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Segera Eichi berlari menuju tubuh Wataru yang sudah terletak tal berdaya di atas aspal yang dingin dan keras. Tak lama hujan mulai turun dan membasahi apa yang ada di tanah.

Melihat kondisi Wataru membuat Eichi merasa menyesal sedalam-dalamnya. Segera Eichi berlutut dan mendekati tubuh Wataru.

_**"Wataru bertahanlah! Hiks...... Maafkan aku Wataru. Maafkan aku. Kumohon bertahanlah..... "** _

Samar-samar Wataru mendengar ucapan Eichi kemudian semua langsung menggelap dan sunyi.

[End of the flashback]

 

.

.

.

.

 

"Arrrgh! "

"Hibiki-kun! Hibiki-kun, apa kau mendengarku? "

Mendengar suara Rei, perlahan rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menghilang dan membawa Wataru pada waktu yang sekarang terus berjalan. Satu per satu Wataru menatap para sahabatnya yang menatap khawatir padanya. Akhirnya tatapan tersebut berhenti pada Rei.

"Rei, aku sudah ingat semua. Sebelum dan saat kejadian tersebut. "

Rei terkejut karena dia tak menyangka Wataru akan mengingat semuanya secepat ini. Meskipun sudah ingat tapi tetap saja Wataru harus menyelesaikan masalah yang mungkin lebih rumit dari amnesia yang pernah di alaminya.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa, Hibiki-kun? "

"Mungkin secepatnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Eichi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Aku juga harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada. Aku tak ingin kehilangan perempuan yang sangat ku cintai. Tapi, apakah dia akan mendengarkan penjelasanku? "

"Jika dia mencintaimu seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Tapi, besok pagi saja kau menemuinya karena sekarang sudah larut malam. Oh, ya, apakah kau mau minum sesuatu? "

"Ku harap begitu. Semoga saja dia mau mendengarkanku. Eh? Hmm.... Aku ingin sesuatu yang dingin. "

"Biar aku yang ambilkan minuman untuk Wataru-niisan, Rei-niisan. "

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih, Natsume-kun. "

Natsume langsung pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil minuman untuk Wataru. Sementara itu Wataru dan ketiga temannya hanya saling diam sampai Shu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Jika dia tidak mau mendengarkanmu, lebih baik kau putus hubungan saja dengannya. Bukannya apa-apa tapi kau jangan mau di perbudak oleh perempuan egois macam dia. Satu lagi, kau tak sendirian karena kau masih punya aku, Rei, Kanata, dan Natsume. Jika kau perlu tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, aku dan yang lain siap dan sebisa mungkin akan membuatmu merasa senang. "

Wataru pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shu yang tentu saja terdengar sangat tulus dan sangat langka sekali Shu mau berbicara panjang lebar serta menjanjikan sesuatu yang menarik di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Shu. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa putus dari Eichi. Aku mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku tapi aku minta padamu untuk mendoakan yang terbaik atas masalahku ini. "

"Soal doa pasti selalu ku lakukan. Bersemangatlah dan cepat bicara dengan nona menyebalkan itu! "

"Fufufu tentu saja. "

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk terlihat di layar _smartphone_ milik Rei. Tentu saja Rei segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama Hasumi Keito tertera di sana.

_"Halo, ada apa Hasumi-kun? "_

_"Apakah Hibiki sedang bersamamu? "_

_"Dia ada bersamaku. Ada apa memangnya? "_

_"Tadi sore Eichi bercerita padaku soal kejadian di mall tapi hanya via chat saja. Tapi, apa benar mereka berdua bertemu dengan Miyashita? "_

_"Soal itu kemungkinan iya. "_

_"Ya ampun pantas saja tadi dia bercerita sambil meluapkan emosinya. Tapi, aku jadi agak khawatir dengan kondisi Eichi. Seperti yang kau tahu penyakit lamanya bisa kambuh jika dia terlalu stress. Ka----"_

**Ting!**

Sebuah email masuk pun tertera di panel notifikasi smartphone milik Keito. Ternyata Eichi dan tidak ada subject khusus pada emailnya.

Segera Keito membuka email tersebut dan membacanya.

**[Malam Keito, maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika malam ini juga aku harus terbang ke Inggris dan sebentar lagi pesawatku akan take off. Ada undangan serta pekerjaan di sana dan jika ada yang mencariku,bilang saja tunggu aku sampai kembali ke tanah air. Sepertinya aku agak lama di sini karena ingin sekalian menenangkan diri dan tenang saja karena aku mengajak pelayan pribadiku.**

**Jika sudah mau pulang, aku akan mengabarimu ya. Bye-bye....]**

Keito hanya bisa terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika dia tersadar jika dia masih melakukan komunikasi dengan Rei.

_"Maafkan aku, Sakuma. Tadi ada email dari Eichi. "_

_"Email? Soal apa? "_

_"Intinya sih dia akan terbang ke Inggris karena ada pekerjaan serta undangan. Pesawat yang dia naikki sudah mau take off. Jika Hibiki ada keperluan di suruh tunggu hingga entah kapan. Soalnya dia mau menenangkan diri dulu. "_

_"Begitu ya. Nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Hibiki-kun. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Hasumi-kun. "_

_"Sama-sama tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk soal kesehatan Eichi. Aku takut dia seperti dulu lagi atau lebih parah. "_

_"Jangan berbicara begitu. Doakan saja dia akan baik-baik saja dan sehat. "_

_"Kau benar. Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir padanya. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku kabarkan padamu, Sakuma. Ku tutup teleponnya. Jaa."_

_"Jaa. "_

Sambungan telepon berakhir dan segera Rei menatap ke arah Wataru yang sejak tadi menunggu kabar dari Rei.

"Hibiki-kun, tadi Hasumi-kun mengabarkan sesuatu padaku soal Tenshouin. "

"Kabar? Kabar apa? "

"Malam ini Tenshouin akan pergi ke Inggris untuk pekerjaan dan undangan serta ingin menenangkan diri yang entah sampai kapan. "

"Eh? Menenangkan diri? Apa maksudnya? "

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya tapi kemungkinan dia ingin menenangkan diri dari masalah yang dibuatnya saat di mall waktu itu. Mungkin untuk hal lainnya kau bisa mengerti sendiri tanpa harus ku katakan. "

Seketika Wataru diserang rasa panik serta takut kehilangan akan Eichi. Wataru takut jika perkataan Eichi sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan akan terjadi. Wataru takut Eichi memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Wataru serta menghilang dari kehidupan Wataru.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya kemudian berbicara dengan nadanya yang lembut.

"Jangan panik seperti itu, Wataru~. Tapi, sebelum kau menemuinya ajak orang yang bersangkutan dengan masalah tersebut dan orang yang bisa jadi penengah. Aku yakin kau tahu siapa mereka~. Berbaikanlah dengan Eichi, Wataru. "

"Kau benar. Terima kasih karena membuatku merasa lebih tenang dan memberi saran untukku, Kanata. "

"Sama-sama~."

Segera Wataru menatap ke arah Rei dan menghampirinya yang kemudian berkata....

"Rei, boleh aku minta bantuanmu? "

"Tentu. "

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Keito besok pagi? "

"Bisa saja. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa ku bantu untukmu, Hibiki-kun? "

"Tolong hubungi Isara untuk datang ke rumah Keito bersama Sachiko. "

"Eh? Baiklah. "

"Terima kasih, Rei. "

"Sama-sama. Tapi, jangan bilang kau...."

"Seperti yang kau duga. Aku akan menyusul serta menjelaskannya pada Eichi. Aku tak mau putus hubungan dengannya. "

Rei serta yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum. Percuma juga menahan Wataru, apalagi kali ini masalahnya lumayan serius dan pastinya Wataru akan sangat keras kepala sekali yang dimana keputusannya tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Meski keempatnya tidak suka dengan Eichi tapi mereka tak bisa mengabaikan kebahagiaan sahabatnya yang terletak pada orang yang mereka tidak suka. Aneh tapi nyata, perumpamaan yang tepat untuk kelima sahabat ini.

 

.

.

.

.

 

(2 hari setelahnya)

**Eichi P.O.V**

Undangan serta laporan memenuhi hari-hariku sejak aku sampai di London. Aku merasa kian hari kesehatanku mulai menurun dan rasanya dadaku semakin sesak sekali.

Aku harap jantungku tidak bermasalah lagi. Teringat kata dokter yang menangani ku dulu. Jika aku mengalami 'itu' lagi, di pastikan aku akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk dari yang dulu. Terburuknya adalah kematian dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Ketika memeriksa laporan entah kenapa rasa sakit di dadaku mulai terasa sangat sakit. Ku merasa nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Sial kenapa harus kambuh lagi?. Merepotkan sekali. "

Segera ku berdiri serta berjalan untuk mengambil obatku yang ada di dalam tasku. Tasku berada di atas meja kecil yang berada cukup dekat dengan meja kerjaku.

"Ugh....sakit......"

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakit itu makin menyiksa dan pandangan ku mulai menggelap. Belum sampai ku meraih tasku, tubuhku pun terjatuh dan pandanganku seketika langsung di dominasi oleh warna hitam pekat.

Ya.....aku tidak sadarkan diri dan sayup-sayup ku mendengar seseorang meminta tolong. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.....

 

.

.

.

.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

**Bruk!**

Mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat asisten pribadi Eichi penasaran. Dia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja sang majikan.

**Tok! Tok!**

Tak ada respon dari sang majikan dan tanpa ragu dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Eichi. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Eichi sudah tak sadarkan diri. Segera sang asisten memanggil ambulance untuk membawa Eichi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sang asisten berharap sang majikan baik-baik saja.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sementara itu Wataru berserta ketiga orang lainnya sudah berada di London dan baru saja keluar dari bandara.

**Kring!  Kring!**

Keito menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat semuanya berhenti berjalan. Segera Keito menjawab panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama sang asisten Eichi terpampang di layar _smartphone_ nya.

_"Hasumi-boochama, gawat ini gawat! "_

_"Gawat? Memang ada apa? "_

_"Nona muda pingsan di ruang kerjanya dan kini sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit pusat London. Saya belum tahu keadaan nona muda sekarang karena dokter belum keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Jika bisa anda segera ke sini, Hasumi-boochama. "_

_"Baiklah. Aku sudah sampai di London dan aku segera ke sana. Kau tenang dan tunggu di sana sampai aku datang."_

_"Baiklah. Saya tutup teleponnya. "_

Sambungan telepon berakhir dan ketiga lainnya langsung menatap Keito dengan tatapan campur aduk, terutama Wataru.

"Keito, siapa meneleponmu? Kenapa kau memasang wajah panik begitu? "

Keito mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

"Asisten pribadi Eichi memberitahuku jika penyakit Eichi sepertinya kambuh lagi. Kini Eichi sudah berada di rumah sakit pusat London tapi belum ada berita lebih lanjut soal keadaannya karena dokter belum keluar dari ruangan gawat darurat. "

Ekspresi wajah Wataru seketika berubah dan kedua matanya langsung di selimuti rasa panik dan cemas. Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Wataru membuat Keito ikut cemas.

Segera keempat orang itu pergi ke rumah sakit pusat London yang jaraknya cukup lumayan untuk sampai ke sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan keempatnya terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Eichi. Semoga saja Tuhan mengabulkan doa yang mereka panjatkan.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Setengah jam berlalu dan kini keempatnya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan berbagai macam.

Saat mereka berempat sampai di depan ruang gawat darurat, dokter pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf apakah salah satu dari anda, apakah ada yang dari pihak keluarga nona Tenshouin?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi, saya kekasihnya dan mereka ini teman-temannya. Apa yang terjadi pada kekasih saya? "

"Keadaan nona Eichi cukup gawat dan jika bisa sesegera mungkin harus di operasi karena terjadi penyumbatan pada bagian arteri jantungnya. "

Mereka berlima terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dokter dan tak menyangka jika keadaan jantung Eichi sudah separah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wataru mendekati dokter itu dan berkata....

"Lakukan operasi secepat mungkin dan soal biaya tak usah khawatir. Saya mohon selamatkan Eichi. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, segera urus administrasinya agar kami bisa segera menangani nona Tenshouin. "

"Baiklah. Hibiki dan Miyashita tunggu di sini. Aku dan Isara akan mengurus administrasinya."

"Tapi....."

"Sudah Hibiki! Duduk di situ dan jangan ke mana-mana! "

Wataru pun menurut dan duduk di kursi tunggu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sachiko duduk di sampingnya dan bingung ingin bicara apa. Tapi jauh di dalam hati Sachiko, dia merasa bersalah karena semua ini berawal dari dirinya. Namun, semua sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diubah.

"Maaf Hibiki-san. Karena aku semuanya jadi begini. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak memelukmu, mungkin Hibiki-san sedang bersenang-senang dengan Tenshouin-san. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tenshouin-san, aku akan bertanggung jawab. "

Setelah selesai bicara, Wataru pun mengusap puncak kepala Sachiko sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sendu.

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin ini sudah takdir dan semoga Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untukku agar bisa menjelaskan semua pada Eichi. Semua yang aku ingat saat itu. "

"Eh? Jadi Hibiki-san sudah....  "

"Ya. Aku sudah sembuh dari amnesiaku. "

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya. "

"Iya. Mungkin nanti aku akan memberitahu Eichi jika dia sudah sadar nanti. "

"Semoga Tenshouin-san senang dengan hal tersebut. Hibiki-san, apakah aku boleh berbicara dengan Tenshouin-san saat dia sadar nanti? "

"Kau yakin?. Aku takut Eichi kembali menyakitimu. "

"Tak apa-apa. Kemarahan Tenshouin-san padaku adalah bukti jika Tenshouin-san sangat mencintaimu hingga orang lain tak boleh mendekatimu, Hibiki-san. Walau posesif tapi Tenshouin-san tulus mencintaimu. Mungkin saat bertemu Tenshouin-san aku akan mengajak Mao-kun. "

Wataru tampak berpikir sebentar dan tak lama dia membalas perkataan Sachiko.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, silahkan saja. Semoga kesalahpahaman antara kau dan Eichi tidak berlangsung lama. "

"Ya, aku berharap begitu. Aku yakin Tenshouin-san orang yang lembut dan memiliki hati yang baik. "

Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam kembali dan tak lama Keito serta Mao telah kembali dari urusan mengurus administrasi.

Keempatnya berharap Eichi mampu melewati yang dia hadapi sekarang.

 

.

.

.

.

 

2 hari pun berlalu dan selama itu pula Wataru menjaga Eichi yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sesekali Keito menemaninya tapi tidak sampai malam hari.

Kini Wataru sedang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang rawat. Wataru menggengam tangan Eichi yang bebas dari jarum infus. Wataru merasa sedikit khawatir karena Eichi tak kunjung sadar padahal operasinya berjalan dengan lancar serta sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

"Eichi, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Berikan aku dan Sachiko kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, Eichi. "

Wataru pun mengecup punggung tangan Eichi dan tak lama jemari Eichi mulai bergerak, pertanda Eichi sudah mulai sadar. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata Eichi mulai terbuka.

"Ugh...aku.....ada di mana? "

"Eichi? Kau sudah sadar? "

Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya membuat Eichi langsung tersadar. Eichi segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini? "

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu. "

"Rasa khawatirmu tak ada gunanya jika kamu masih ada perasaan pada perempuan lain. "

"Perempuan lain?. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Eichi. Tidak ada yang lain. "

"Buktinya apa, huh? "

"Aku ada di sini karena aku khawatir akan keadaanmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu seperti yang kau alami saatku dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. "

Mendengarkan perkataan Wataru membuat Eichi menoleh karena Eichi sadar akan sesuatu.

"Wataru, jangan bilang kamu..... "

"Seperti yang kau duga, sayang. Ingatanku sudah kembali. Apakah itu membuatmu senang?"

Eichi tak menjawab dan memandang ke arah lain namun perlahan dia menangis. Wataru yang menyadari hal itu, segera mengelap air mata kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis, Eichi. Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum seperti biasanya. "

Eichi pun berusaha bangun dan segera dia memeluk Wataru. Wataru pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Eichi.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali lagi....hiks....tapi aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Apakah.....hiks....aku pantas di maafkan? "

Wataru pun mengelus pelan dan sayang rambut panjang Eichi. Kemudian dengan tenang Wataru membalas perkataan Eichi.

"Setiap manusia pernah salah, termasuk kita berdua. Segala kesalahanmu sudah ku maafkan dan ku lupakan. "

"Terima kasih, Wataru. "

Saat keduanya sedang berpelukan dengan polosnya Mao serta Sachiko masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Eichi. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur masuk, akhirnya mereka memberi tanda jika di ruangan tersebut kini tidak mereka berdua saja.

"Ehem! "

Mao berdeham agak keras dan sontak membuat Eichi serta Wataru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sementara itu Sachiko hanya diam saja di samping Mao sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih .

"Oya? Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian. Apakah kalian ingin menjenguk?"

"Itu tentu saja, Hibiki-senpai. Selain itu Sachiko katanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Tenshouin-san. Sachiko, ayo lakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi luar. "

"Uhm....baiklah. "

Sachiko pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang rawat Eichi dan tak lama kini dia sudah berada di samping Eichi. Wataru pun segera pindah ke sofa yang di mana Mao juga duduk di sana.

Eichi terlihat sangat tenang tapi keadaan seperti inilah yang membuat Sachiko, Mao, dan Wataru merasa deg-deg an. Meski merasa takut, Sachiko pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara dan menatap Eichi yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Tenshouin-san, aku minta maaf karena kebodohanku membuatmu serta Hibiki-san menderita. Aku menyesali kelakuanku saat itu dan aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Etto....ku harap anda menyukai bunganya. "

Sachiko menjulurkan buket Mawar putih yang dibawanya ke arah Eichi dan tak di sangka Eichi menerimanya bahkan menggenggam tangan Sachiko.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Miyashita-san. Aku sudah cemburu buta dan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga berjanji untuk lebih dewasa menghadapi rintangan yang akan ada di hubunganku dan Wataru. Oh, ya, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Isara-kun. Semoga kalian berdua selalu berbahagia. "

"Segalanya sudah ku maafkan dan terima kasih atas doanya, Tenshouin-san. Semoga Tenshouin-san dan Hibiki-san juga bahagia selalu. "

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga atas doanya. Apakah mulai detik aku boleh berteman denganmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo berteman hingga tua nanti, Tenshouin-san."

"Ayo~"

Pada akhirnya semua kesalahpahaman sudah selesai dan kini kisah baru pun di mulai dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 


End file.
